Fantasma de mi corazón
by Queen Scarlett
Summary: Bella atormentada por un amor pasado que parece no querer soltar.Edward un hombre que no cree en el amor. ¿Podrá una aventura transformarse en algo más allá que la pasión? Soltar sus demonios y fantasmas internos será mucho más difícil de lo planeado.
1. Llorando por él

** DISCLAIMER :Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer tomo los personajes a modo de recreación, pero la historia es totalmente mía**

* * *

Me sigo preguntando _¿cuánto es el tiempo suficiente en que se debe olvidar a alguien que una vez gobernó dentro de tu corazón?_

Es extraño ver pasar los días, saber que la otra persona ha seguido adelante, ser para él un párrafo dentro de la historia de su vida mientras que en la tuya se torna todo un capítulo; pero de esos que no puedes terminar que las palabras siguen sin cesar aunque pueden que éstas ya no tengan tanto sentido.

El dolor de la ausencia, el silencio dentro de la alcoba, el aroma inexistente de su cuerpo junto al mío, las constantes situaciones en las que me encuentro recordando nuestros días especiales; supongo que quiero creer que es debido a eso que no lo puedo olvidar.

**-Debes aprender a abrir tu corazón a alguien más, no debes comparar todos con él-** me ha repetido muchas veces Rosalie

**-Eso intento pero no puedo-** le dije casi en susurro en nuestra última platica

**-No es que no puedas, es que no quieres Bella**- me dijo casi gritando con mirada desesperada.

Sé que ella solo quiere lo mejor para mí, quizás está harta de que en la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones suelte su nombre o alguna situación relacionada a él, cual sí vómito verbal me fuera, realmente no es mi intención hacerlo, sólo que en momentos todo parece recordarme a él ... ese hombre que llegó a mi vida de manera intempestiva y arrolladora, girando mi mundo en 180 grados, haciendo que mis valores se pusieran en juego, durante nuestra "relación" sí es que se le pueda llamar así por el motivo de clandestinidad que poseía, esa chispa de que alguien nos pudiera descubrir hacía que mi cuerpo poseyera una extra excitación; ahora muchos meses después me pregunto _¿ a cuántas personas habré mentido con tal de estar con él?, _quiero pensar que Rosalie me recalca lo malo que fue esa relación conmigo y el hecho de seguir adelante, cuando fue a ella quien le he mentido más pero que habría haber dicho cuando ella castiga las relaciones donde no se es la mujer oficial de manera extraña es lo que más castiga debido a que ella ya paso por esa situación, parece que la veo llorando en ese rincón de la habitación, con los ojos rojos y los labios tremulosos porque Alec había terminado esa extraña relación.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de que una parte de mi quiere volver a sentir esas ansias y los latidos acelerados del corazón por ese alguien más... pero una parte dentro de mí oscura como la noche no quiere dejarlo ir por si el regresará, aún si mintiera por tenerlo a mi lado soportaría tantas cosas, más mi orgullo hasta dónde puede llegar.

Hoy es de esas noches en que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, llorando por un regreso que no pasará, castigándome por no querer olvidarlo... a ese hombre... quien en mis periodos de crisis no puedo dejar de susurrar su nombre mientras me aferro a mi almohada para que mis sonidos no alerten a mis compañeras de piso.

**-James-** repetía sin cesar.

De noche me daba permiso de anhelar y de vez en cuando llorar, pero de día tenía que ser fuerte no mostrar a la gente cuanto me afectaba el hecho de la reciente noticia propagada por los amigos de James de que él se habría de casar, que ya había pedido la mano de Victoria una antigua amiga mía quien al parecer siempre estuvo detrás de él.

_¿Es que acaso podré ser feliz? ¿Lo merezco?_

_¡Sólo quiero tener quien me ame con la misma intensidad en que lo hago yo!...  
¡Voy a olvidarte aunque sean lágrimas de sangre o seas el fantasma dentro de mi corazón!_

Con esos pensamientos me quede dormida ya mañana será un nuevo día... un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ésto es solo una cucharada de toda ésta historia .


	2. Tu y Yo contra la pared

**DISCLAIMER :Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer tomo los personajes a modo de recreación, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**-Bella POV-**

Hoy sin duda era de esas mañanas en que sacas tu instinto asesino, ¿cómo era posible que el Sol pueda ser tan molesto? Abrí los ojos fastidiada. No recordaba que mi ventana fuese tan grande. Ni que las paredes fuesen blancas. Mierda ¿dónde estoy? Un sonido fuerte inundo la habitación. Mi maldita alarma, en efecto debería de ser las 9 de la mañana. Estire mi mano a la derecha de donde supuse se podría encontrar mi celular pues de ahí provenía el sonido. Entonces, sólo entonces me di cuenta de la peculiar situación en la que me encontraba envuelta.

Una espalda blanca y desnuda era la que mi mano tocaba, la aleje inmediatamente, baje la mirada observando el fuerte cuerpo masculino que estaba enrollado en unas sabanas azules completamente en traje de Adán.

Apenas respirando baje la mirada a mi propio cuerpo, claramente yo me encontraba de igual manera, la sensación de la sabana en contra de mi pecho sensible. Un momento _¿pecho sensible? _

Y entonces como agua fría a mi cuerpo, a mi mente regresaron pequeños destellos de la tremenda noche que había tenido. Sin duda fue una noche de sexo salvaje. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el cuerpo del hombre se movió y el sonido cesó. Cierto me había perdido en mi mundo como me suele pasar a menudo.

Quería esconderme entre las sábanas, que la tierra se abriera y me llevara con ella. Mi vergüenza era máxima, mis mejillas las sentía calientes, la más clara muestra de estar roja cual vil tomate.

De pronto el cuerpo giro hacia mí… Fue tan rápido que apenas mi cerebro capto que no podía dejar de ver esos ojos verdes como pasto que ahora se encontraban adormilados, una nariz que enmarcaba perfectamente su varonil cara, unos labios carnosos. Era tan malditamente guapo.

Pero ¿con quién putas había tenido una noche de sexo salvaje? Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, ni cómo paso que llegamos a ésta situación. Estúpido Vodka.

**-Isabella**- pronuncio una voz ronca, no supe si se debía al hecho de que recién despertaba o si portaba una de esas voces deliciosas que te excitaban con cualquier cosa.

**-Mierda-**

Y mucha más mierda, porque fue lo único que pude decir, una maldita laguna mental ganaba dentro de mi cerebro. Él sabía mi nombre. ¿Quién era? Y por si fuera poco él comenzó a reír.

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_

* * *

**_-FLASH BACK-_**

**-Bella** **POV-**

Si bueno de nada me va a servir quejarme. Intentar huir o esconderme. Me encuentro en una fiesta a las fueras de la ciudad, y estoy segura que la mitad de los jóvenes que viven en dicha ciudad se encuentra en ésta casa gigante ocupando todos los sitios. Estaba sentada cerca de una terraza.

No era cualquier fiesta, mucho menos tenía suficientes motivos para no estar acá. Le debía demasiado. Una noche para celebrar, si ¡claro! Maldita Rosalie Cullen y sus infernales fiestas. Sólo cumplía 23 años no tenía que celebrar como si fuesen sus Sweet Sixteen. Creo que mi alma se ha amargado últimamente no podría ser tan malo.

No tuve mucho tiempo para encerrarme en mi mundo cuando me sentí volando por los aires, sin nada de aliento en mi cuerpo y siendo aprisionada por unos increíbles brazos. Me iban a matar de asfixia. Escuche la clara risa de Rosalie entre los giros la pude observar borrosamente. Cuando por fin pude tocar el piso. Me sentí totalmente mareada... no… mareada no... Borracha. Vodka del infierno.

- **¿Pero, qué carajos?- **comente mientras dicho animal me sostenía de un solo brazo y aun así no dude ni un segundo, yo estaba aun más mareada que hace 2 minutos. Ese hombre me sostenía sin mucho esfuerzo, ha pesar de que comencé a sacudirme levemente mi mareo se torno con más fuerza. Claramente se reía con mucha fuerza por mi reacción.

- **Bella, éste es Emmett… mi novio- **Dijo la rubia. Estaba enfrente de mí luciendo jodidamente bien con ese vestido corto y rojo, vulgar en otras pero en ella solo era espectacular.

-**Es un animal Rosalie- **Conteste en tanto me separaba de dicho brazo creyéndome un poco más cuerda y con una gran posibilidad de no caer. Logre formar una sonrisa sincera y ella me la devolvió mostrando su excelente dentadura.

**-Eso dicen- **comento coqueta Rosalie.

Entonces repare en que debía de ver al causante de mi nuevo estado de embriaguez. Alto, musculoso, con increíbles ojos chocolate y una sonrisa arranca bragas. Muy guapo pero el me recordaba a un…

**-Oso- **Mugroso filtro verbal parecía haberlo perdido ya.

**-Así me dicen pequeña. Un placer conocerte- **dijo el hombre mientras tomaba por la cintura a Rosalie. Para luego tomar mi mano derecha y besarla en el dorso. Su sonrisa socarrona me decía que había hecho a posta la "travesura" de darme vueltas cual vil trompo para ponerme más ebria. Si me hubiese encontrado sobria eso me hubiera causado molestia; pero en mi claro estado de no sensatez sólo atine a reír.

**-Ya entendí. Es a quien te has estado tirando- **definitivamente yo me encontraba en una posesión demoníaca. Bajo ¿qué cruel juego yo hablaba de manera tan directa, golpeada y sin discreción? Vodka malo. No tomaría más por ésta noche.

Emmett solo reía mirando significativamente a Rosalie. El ruido de la fiesta era un poco más ligero cerca de la terraza.

**-Bella- **grito una voz chillona que venía hacia nosotros. ¿Acaso era una habilidad superior el poder caminar tan rápido en tremendos tacones de aguja? Alice sonreía. De cerca me pude percatar que se encontraba sonrojada. Bien, otra borracha como yo.

Alice era muy pequeña y menuda, pero poseía tanta energía que me hacía pensar que se tomaba un Red Bull cada hora. Eso no era de Dios.

-**Te has perdido la mayor parte de la fiesta- ** dijo Alice en tanto se posicionaba a un lado de mí. Y luego como reaccionando se giro hacia donde la parejita se encontraba. Sus grandes ojos azules recorrieron de pies a cabeza al único espécimen masculino presente.

-**¿De dónde has sacado a Hércules? – **Pregunto directa a Rosalie.

-**De su mejor fantasía sexual- ** comento el "Oso" en un susurro seductor, que logro que Alice se paralizara. Rosalie le dirigiera una mirada malditamente sexual. Y yo simplemente me ruborizara.

_Alguien de seguro tendrá sexo salvaje y no seré yo. _

De pronto sabia que estorbábamos, esa burbuja personal y cargada de tensión sexual era más que evidente ante nuestros ojos. Alice y yo regresamos a la fiesta botadas de la risa por el giro extraño que había tomado esa noche. Nos acercamos a lo que se supone era a pista de baile una gran sala pero ahora modificada para sólo bailar.

Bailaba con Alice. Perdiéndome en mi mundo de música, la desinhibición que me provocaba el alcohol causaba que mis movimientos fueran más amplios de lo que yo alguna vez sobria podría hacer. Mis manos acariciaban mi propio cuerpo. Cerré los ojos perdiéndome entre el ritmo y la letra de aquella canción pegajosa del momento.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero mis tacones ahora me eran muy incomodos. Abrí mis ojos solo para darme cuenta que no había rastro de mi pequeña amiga. La nuca me comenzaba a picar. Eso solo ocurría cuando alguien me estaba viendo durante mucho tiempo o quien quiera que fuese tenia una mirada extramente pesada.

Salí de la pista más rápido de lo que pensé, no era muy de mí el soportar las miradas, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Camine por la casa buscando el baño pronto di hacia las inmensas escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso. Iba a dar un paso cuando de pronto toda la casa se envolvió en una oscuras. Un apagón. Los gritos recorrieron la casa para después desatar risas comunales.

_¡Carajo! Apenas y puedo ver._

Un tragaluz en pleno techo donde se encontraba la escalera apenas y proveía cierta luz hacia el pasillo donde me encontraba.

Y fue ahí cuando una necesidad de correr apremio cada una de mis células, la sensación de ser presa fácil recorrió mi sistema nervioso. Me gire hacia la izquierda donde unos ojos grises brillaban con un aire demoniaco, ellos me miraban fijamente entonces como si la escena no pudiese ser más aterradora una sonrisa ladina apareció, mientras el cuerpo de un hombre salía de entre las sombras.

Por poco grito, me pegue a la superficie de la pared más cercana. Lo observe entre la imagen difusa que me representaba la poca luz existente así como mi estado de embriaguez. Más con el sentimiento de terror recién adquirido algo me decía ya no estaba tan ebria como hace 10 minutos.

Trague pesado, mi respiración se agito inconscientemente en tanto mis manos se aferraban a parte de mi corta falda negra.

-**Gatita- **dijo el hombre fornido que se encontraba enfrente de mí a unos cuantos metros de mí.

-**¿Qué?- ** Mi voz salió tremulosa entre mis labios. Haciendo notar mi miedo.

-**Perdón- **la sonrisa maliciosa se desvaneció rápidamente su mano paso rápidamente entre rus rizos tono cobre como si de un tic nervioso se tratase en el hombre –**Es que luces como un gato pequeño asustado entre tanta oscuridad- ** su voz cálida me relajo de la posición casi histérica que mantenía en pleno pasillo.

Supongo mi miedo fue infundado de la nada, ya más cerca solo lucía como un hombre amable pero tremendamente guapo.

_¿Qué pasa con Rosalie y sus amistades exquisitamente atractivas? _

_Primero su Hércules y ahora éste. De que tipo de libros míticos los ha extraído ¿Es acaso bruja? _

Carraspeo fuerte y me sonroje. De nuevo y como siempre me pierdo en mi mundo mental.

A modo de excusarme por al parecer no prestarle atención le extendí mi mano derecha y le sonreí abiertamente.

-**Isabella. Mucho gusto- ** me presente.

Miro con duda mi mano y entonces formo una sonrisa mortífera.

**-Edward y el gusto es todo mio- ** su voz era más que seductora, apretó mi mano firmemente entre la suya claramente grande.

Y entonces la luz regreso, arrasando poco a poco con la oscuridad que existía en la casa. Más nada me preparo para esto. Para cuando la luz llego al pasillo donde Edward y yo nos encontrábamos. Simplemente deje de respirar.

El hombre no solo tenía una deliciosa voz. Era soberbiamente atractivo. Con esa sonrisa ladina, acompañada de unos carnosos labios de rosa tenue. Tremendamente más alto de lo que yo esperaba quizás 1.85 cm. Mi mirada lo recorrió de abajo hacia arriba, pase saliva con dificultad. Supe que había encontrado un espécimen masculino de esos que te pueden causar un orgasmo visual con facilidad. Todo se fue a la fregada cuando llegue a sus ojos. La puta madre más que ojos lucían como piedras preciosas, poseían un tono gris tan claro. Abrí mi boca halando aire como podía. Sentía mis piernas flaquear. Aún no soltaba mi mano, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y el agarre en mi mano se hizo mucho más fuerte.

Supongo que la cara de tonta que me cargue después de haberlo observado bajo ojo clínico fue de lo más gracioso para él, comenzó a reír de la nada. Me puse roja como tomate.

_¡Estúpida luz! tenías que volver solo para hacerme parecer foco de navidad._

Avergonzada hasta la médula, por lo indiscreta de haberlo comido lentamente con mi mirada. Pero no era mi culpa. El hombre estaba hecho como pecado. Solté mi mano, intente sonreír sin mucho éxito solo para esbozar una mueca extraña. Con voz atropellada dije un lo siento acompañado de que debía ir a buscar a mis amigas.

Comencé a caminar de lado. Entonces todo fue un borrón en mi vista. Mi tobillo se doblo levemente pero para el nivel de alcohol que tenía ya corriendo entre mis venas no pude controlar mi cuerpo como se supone que podría. Siempre he sido torpe pero algo tan fácil como un leve movimiento de mi tobillo no me mataría en condiciones normales.

Esperaba sentir el frio piso contra alguna parte de mi cuerpo, quizás mi cabeza. Pero estaba suspendida.

Se me corto la respiración, quisiera decir que por el susto de una inminente caída pero mi cuerpo no podía mentir, es más se negaba a rehusar el hecho de que alguien de brazos fuertes me sostenía. Alcé la mirada el extraño de ojos claros me había salvado de partirme la cara en dos. Me sostenía como si yo me tratase de una muñeca.

El delicioso aroma que despedía su cuerpo me hipnotizo. Ni siquiera me percate de estar otra vez parada. Hasta que sus manos tibias comenzaron a brindar calor a mis hombros.

-**¿Estas bien?- ** pregunto dulce mientras me revisaba rápidamente con la vista, para buscar indicios de algo malo en mi.

En tanto el buscaba algo malo, yo solo me fije en esos apetitosos labios. Creo que de paso mordí mi labio inferior. Debía contestar algo pero para cuando abrí la boca ni un sonido pudo abrirse paso desde mi garganta. Solo asentí con la cabeza aletargadamente

Moví el tobillo que había causado problemas, pero no sentí nada de dolor. Al parecer todo estaba bien.

-**Mejor busquemos algo que tomar y te sientas un rato- **

No hubo tiempo de poder negarme ni nada, el me halo del brazo derecho haciéndome caminar a su paso, no era muy rápido así que quizás después de todo solo estaba siendo considerado. Ahora si que soy una depravada total. El hombre solo dignándose a ayudarme porque yo lucía desvalida y en cambio yo solo aprovecha el hecho de que iba delante de mi para poder observar el buen trasero que tenia. Esos jeans le sentaban perfectamente, subí la mirada y su playera polo azul guardaba una espalda amplia donde podría clavar mis uñas. Reitero que estoy mal de la cabeza. El siendo amable y yo pensando en como luciría teniendo sexo.

_Nota mental: No volver a tomar vodka me hace pensar cosas que sobria moriría de pena._

Llegamos a una hermosa cocina. No había nadie. Supongo que se trataba del hecho de que el alcohol se encontraba en el living principal de esta cuasi "mansión".

Abrió con mucha confianza el refrigerador buscando algo. Si claro, si yo también fuera un hombre tan apetecible como el y con esa aura de poder ¿qué carajos me importaría esculcar en un sitio que no era mío? Lo intente excusar.

Me extendió agua mineral, él tome con cuidado no quería hacer otro oso total frente a éste hombre.

**-Gracias- **le dije suavemente evitando mirarle a la cara, o el cuerpo. En dado caso a cualquier parte de él. Abrí mi botella.

-**Así que eres amigo de Rosalie- **Dije a modo de sacar una conversación los silencios incomodos no eran lo mio, y después de comerlo con la mirada así como mi intento estúpido de escaparme a tiempo para solo causar otra mala impresión, no quería que se quedara con mala idea de mí.

-**Algo así- ** Comento abriendo su propia botella.

_A diablos… Rosalie se acostó con él. _

Deduje con una seguridad monumental. Es mi amiga y todo pero no podía negar que muy atractiva, así como activa sexualmente. Ella no sentaba cabeza y salía con muchos hombres. Y muchos llegaron a su cama. Ahora éste hombre también formaba parte de su lista. ¿Acaso estaba ciega? Porqué quedarte con el oso cuando Edward podría opacar fácilmente a ese hombre

-**Ya veo- **Dije suavemente. Esto se iba a poner más incomodo de lo creíble.

-** Y ¿tú eres?- **pregunto tranquilo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Baje la mirada antes de responder no poder vergüenza de decir quien era dentro de la vida de Rosalie sino porque su mirada era tan fuerte que comenzaba a darme calor de solo verlo.

**-Una de sus mejores amigas. Nos conocemos desde el primer año la universidad. Vivimos juntas ha decir verdad- **

_Bravo Isabella, ¿algo más? Si quieres dile todo. Como siempre hablando mucho más de lo debes. Primero callada como ratón de biblioteca y ahora sin filtro verbal._

Para deje mis cavilaciones personales y levante la mirada, él se encontraba mucho más cerca de mí que cuando pregunto. Me hice para atrás. Por qué yo me acerque o ¿no? Mi espalda pego contra la mesa alta que se encontraba dentro de la cocina. Ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de eso cuando su mirada penetraba en la mía.

**-Bueno Bella. Te seré sincero tienes ojos preciosos, unos labios que se ven deliciosos y un cuerpo que me llama mucho la atención. Pero tengo un buen rato pensando probarte- **Dijo con un tono mordaz y ese toque de cinismo impreso en cada frase que dio.

No se a que se refería con probarme, pero sus palabras fueron como un elixir sensual a mi cuerpo. De pronto yo quería más. Aunque fuera un extraño que se haya acostado con Rosalie. Adiós a la maldita regla de no desear algo que ya haya sido de alguien que realmente aprecias.

**-Hazlo- ** mi voz salió sensual. No tenía idea de porque. Supongo que el hecho de que un hombre que no fuera James me diera un halago y de paso sea un hombre sumamente atractivo me elevo el ego a nivel insospechados para mi. Haciéndome portar como normalmente no soy.

_James_

_James_

Mi mente lo resaltaba de entre todas las cosas. Ahora recuerdo porque tome tanto Vodka. Estúpido hombre.

De pronto quede en blanco. Edward me acorralo con sus brazos a mis costados y recargados contra la mesa, se debió agachar para poder verme a los ojos. Primero se perdía en mi mirada y luego observaba con apetito mis labios. Se encontraba demasiado cerca. Pero no importaba, de manera instantánea repetí su acción perdiéndome en su mirada y en sus labios.

-¿**Hacer qué? Bella- ** Su tono juguetón y cargado de sensualidad me hizo cerrar las piernas en automático. No por miedo si no por esa extraña sensación de placer que sus palabras me causaron.

-**Besarme- ** susurre demasiado cerca de sus labios, pero a suficiente distancia para que yo no iniciara ese beso.

Sonrió ladinamente, esa misma sonrisa de cuando se apareció entre las sombras del pasillo cuando hubo el apagón en toda la casa. Pero ahora no tenía miedo, me encontraba ansiosa a decir verdad pero era otro tipo de sensación la que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando sus labios se fusionaron con los míos. Me desconecte del mundo. Concentrándome en lo cálido de sus labios, en sus dientes halando mi labio inferior en muda petición de que yo abriese mis labios y dejarlo pasar. Pero yo quería jugar un poco más.

Moví mis labios contra los de él. Era una extraña fusión yo solía ser más fría en mi temperatura corporal. En cambio él era puro fuego.

Su mano derecha llego a mi cintura solo para hacerme más hacia su cuerpo, su pierna izquierda se escabullo entre mis rodillas para permanecer entre ellas. Con nuestros cuerpos más cercanos me fue inevitable no pegar mi pecho contra el suyo. Un beso nunca me había sido tan sensual.

Su mano izquierda recorrió de mi cadera hacia mi cintura y subió hasta por donde mis pechos en un costado. Cuando sucedió eso exclame un gemido.

Sin pedir permiso y de una manera arrolladora, voraz, posesiva y putamente caliente tomo sitio dentro de mi boca. Nuestros labios se acoplaban de manera sustanciosa, nuestras lenguas en una extraña danza que me hacía pegarme más a él si eso era posible.

Una mordida en mi labio me excito, mi mano derecha subió de su pecho hacia su cuello a perderse en esos mechones cobrizos. Solo para apegarlo más a mí.

El beso sensual se prolongo a niveles insospechados, los dos tomábamos aire de vez en cuando mientras nos mordíamos mutuamente de manera más que juguetona sino necesitada. Sentía mis labios ya anchados, su rodilla perdida entre mis piernas comenzó a subir para alzar de paso mi falda y así frotarse en mi centro.

El calor que ahora tenía era una braza en cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

En algún momento me sentó en el pretil, se metió entre mis piernas en tanto sus besos comenzaban a extenderse también a mi cuello el cual mordió con un poco de fuerza. Mis piernas se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas. Hacia tanto que no dejaba a mi cuerpo disfrutar que esto era la gloría. Pero un beso nunca me había logrado entrar en calor tan rápido ni de forma tan abrumadora.

Regreso a mis labios mirándome con los ojos un poco dilatados. Cuando nuestros centros se encontraron por sobre la ropa. Comprendí que él estaba muy excitado. Yo Bella mortal había logrado causar una gran sensación en aquel dios mítico.

**-Vámonos de aquí. Alguien nos puede ver y lo que quiero hacerte no necesita testigos- ** Susurro contra mi oído con una voz ronca. Más que comentario parecía orden y yo no era quien para decirle que no. No hoy, no con vodka en mi sistema. Mucho menos así de caliente como me sentía.

No podía hablar de nuevo así que solo me restregué contra su cuerpo, logrando causar que gimiera y su mano izquierda reptara por mi cuerpo y presionara mi pecho más cercano a él. Mis pezones se irguieron sin dudar.

Me tomo del trasero y me alzo contra el suyo. Me cargo como si no fuera yo un peso alguno. Su mano se había colado debajo de mi falda puesto que ya era de por si muy corta y la posición en la que nos encontrábamos la dejo a mitad de mi trasero.

Mis manos se perdían entre su pecho, espalda y su delicioso cabello.

Lance mis caderas descaradamente hacia las de él, con una necesidad implícita de más. Gruño por lo bajo en tanto me estampo contra la pared más cercana a otras escaleras. Estábamos en una zona de la casa donde claramente nadie tenía permitido pasar. ¿Qué tan grande era ese sitio? Ya no me pude preguntar nada porque él se había detenido contra la pared para simular que entraba en mí. Esto provocaba demasiadas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, me encontraba gimiendo por los movimientos así como él.

Era putamente bueno y eso que aún teníamos toda la ropa. Así cargándome nos movíamos por dentro el lugar, de vez en cuando parando contra las paredes porque yo le desataba el cinturón, o le abría la bragueta.

Reímos cuando casi caímos en las escaleras. Éramos como adolescentes fugándonos en plena fiesta para tener sexo. Esperaba que Rose me disculpara por abandonarla.

Entramos a un cuarto claramente de huéspedes. Ojala al dueño no le molestase. Pero conociendo a Rose de seguro para por todo el fin de semana.

Nuestras ropas comenzaron a volar en cuanto cerró la puerta con seguro.

_-**END FLASH BACK** –  
_

* * *

De pronto el cuerpo giro hacia mí… Fue tan rápido que apenas mi cerebro capto que no podía dejar de ver esos ojos verdes como pasto que ahora se encontraban adormilados, una nariz que enmarcaba perfectamente su varonil cara, unos labios carnosos. Era tan malditamente guapo.

Pero ¿con quién putas había tenido una noche de sexo salvaje? Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, ni cómo paso que llegamos a ésta situación. Estúpido Vodka.

**-Isabella**- pronuncio una voz ronca, no supe si se debía al hecho de que recién despertaba o si portaba una de esas voces deliciosas que te excitaban con cualquier cosa.

**-Mierda-**

Y mucha más mierda, porque fue lo único que pude decir, una maldita laguna mental ganaba dentro de mi cerebro. Él sabía mi nombre. ¿Quién era? Y por si fuera poco él comenzó a reír.

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Forcé a mi memoria a funcionar bajo presión total. Entonces recordé muchas cosas. Todo hasta cuando llegamos a la habitación

¿Pero qué paso después? Bueno eso era obvio, ahora que me había sentado en la cama con la sabana enredada en mi cuerpo note también que mi sexo dolía hasta la infinidad. Fue sexo duro y salvaje.

Me reí de improvisto, por lo extraña que era ésta situación. Isabella Swan nunca se había acostado con alguien con quien recién conocía en una fiesta. Siempre mis parejas tardaban para intentar llevarme a la cama.

-**No quiero sonar ruda o en su caso grosera pero- ** en eso tome aire para cuando lo mire porque él se levanto en todo su esplendor con un traje de Adán. Me perdí en su buen trasero, casi me lamente hasta llorar cuando lo cubrió con unos bóxer de esos pegaditos de licra. Se giro como esperando que concluyera mi frase.

-**No recuerdo tu nombre- ** Su cara fue de película. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente creo que mi comentario lo tomo por desprevenido, al segundo su cara fue más tranquila y su sonrisa totalmente lujuriosa, subió rápido a la cama me beso con fuerza, quito la sabana que me cubría y sus manos cálidas se pasearon como si ese cuerpo fuera el suyo y no el mio. Con una extraña familiaridad, yo no pude hacer mucho en mi cuerpo de nuevo ese calor me recorrió, un latigazo de placer inundo con fuerza avasalladora mi centro. Gemí y le di espacio dentro de mi boca.

Sus besos era mil veces mejor que entre mis recuerdos de mujer alcoholizada, y si en ese rato había sido un beso tan sensual, ahora me sentía obnubilada por cada sensación que el me otorgaba, mi cuerpo en una nueva etapa de éxtasis.

Pero cuando mis manos iban a llegar a su espalda porque yo quería más se alejó con una sonrisa pagada de si mismo. Él sabía que mi cuerpo pedía más pero él no iba a dármelo.

**-Quizás tú no recuerdes mi nombre pero tu cuerpo me reconoce- ** se lamio los labios y me miro con hambre recordándome que estaba desnuda para su deleite.

Ahora sin alcohol ya no había valor para pedir más, ni siquiera para preguntar su nombre o algo así.

Se metió a un baño que se encontraba en la pieza. Como si de golpes de realidad se tratase, mi celular volvió a sonar. Rodé por la cama para tomar mi celular.

Llamada entrante  
Rosalie

Me sentí muy nerviosa, con dedos temblorosos y casi tirando mi celular conteste-

-**Bella- **Sonó muy preocupada su voz

-**Si soy yo- **me pare de la cama rápidamente buscando mi ropa con la mirada, la localice fácil, me coloque la ropa mientras escuchaba parte del regaño de Rose.

-**Maldita sea, me tenías asustada hasta la madre. Isabella Swan desapareces de mi fiesta, no llegas a dormir a casa y de paso se te olvido nuestro desayuno con Alice en mi restaurant favorito- ** Me tuve que alejar el auricular ya estaba gritando. Esto no me lograba tranquilizar para nada.

-**Te explicare luego, lo juro- **Le respondí. Como si no me encontrará demasiado abrumada por lo que paso.

-**Te quiero en una hora aquí- ** Ordeno con ese tono gruñón que la caracteriza cuando trabaja. Si no hacia lo que ella decía me iría totalmente mal.

Me coloque los tacones muy rápido.

-**Pido más tiempo- ** exigí porque me iba a ser imposible llegar a casa tan rápido y bañarme para luego llegar presentable al lugar. Además estaba aún en las afueras de la ciudad.

-**¿Dónde estás?- **su pregunta más que irritada tenía un deje de preocupación.

_Maldita sea ¿dónde están mis bragas? **  
**_

No daba con ellas ni de broma, creo que me quede callada por concentrarme en encontrarlas antes de que esa puerta se abriera y saliera el hombre con el que bueno… tuve… pues… diablos… sexo rudo y salvaje.

**-Bella ¿dónde putas estás? Bella **

**Bella**

**Bella**

**¿Estás bien?**

**Carajo respóndeme-**

Le escuche gritar desesperada, sus preguntas hicieron eco en la habitación. Pero yo ya había encontrado mis bragas. Pero en el sitio donde estaban me dejo sin aliento y totalmente callada.

Ese hombre de ojos grises se encontraba recargado contra la puerta del baño totalmente divertido debió de haberme visto buscar las bragas, que ahora se encontraban en sus dedos dando vueltas. Sonreía malditamente. Su ceja alzada me incitaba a quitárselas por arrogante mamón.

Escuche un Bella angustiado entonces recordé mi llamada, pegue un brinco con el último sonido de mi nombre, el celular callo precipitadamente al piso, temblorosa lo recogí lo más rápido que pude.

**-Rose… Estoy bien, nos vemos en una hora- ** Y colgué rápidamente antes de que pudiera siquiera musitar una respuesta histérica.

Me le quede viendo, cruce mis brazos en tanto que extendía mi mano derecha en petición molesta y muda de que me las regresara.

Se rio bajo burlándose claramente de mi, y mi posición amenazadora probablemente el solo observándola como berrinche.

-**Sí la quieres ven por ella- **dijo con un tinte de diversión impreso en su frase.

Bufé molesta, éste hombre se burlaba de cada movimiento que hacía así como de las cosas que yo decía. Camine decidida hacía el justo cuando las alcance el movió su mano hacia arriba dejándolas más arriba de lo que yo podría tocar.

-**Dámelas- ** mi voz sonó molesta, le mire fijamente. Podría ser muy atractivo pero si no me regresaba mis bragas sería un idiota.

-**Alcánzalas- **se lamio los labios observando mis pechos que desde su altura le daban una buena vista.

Entonces una idea demasiado loca hizo eco en mi cabeza. Quería jugar, pues bien lo haría, pero ésta vez iba a ganar. Tomaría esas bragas y me largaría de aquí.

Sin pensarlo pegue el brinco hacía arriba, el movió la mano de nuevo y sonrió divertido. Entonces di mi golpe esperado. Mi mano izquierda se poso en su paquete y rozando suavemente y luego agarrando con fuerza. Él se quedo quieto totalmente, su mirada antes divertida ahora era retadora pero muy caliente. Seguí moviéndola sintiendo como crecía bajo mis caricias y se ponía duro.

Bajo la mano y entonces tome mis bragas con facilidad de entre sus dedos. Me aleje dejándolo claramente duro, comencé a reírme ahora yo.

No duro mucho mi gusto cuando su mirada se torno como la de un toro, casi podría decir que sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Se me fue el aire e intente salir corriendo de la habitación, una risa histérica me inundo.

Me sentí de pronto tan joven, cosa que creí perdida con el amargo dolor que me causaba James y su amor retorcido que me hundió en la soledad y en una tristeza arrebatadora.

Justo llegue a ella cuando su cuerpo me aplasto fuerza, mis manos se encontraban arriba de mi cabeza, y su dureza dando contra mis nalgas.

No era posible la velocidad en que ese hombre lograba hacerme entrar en calor.

-**Las pondré yo- ** Me quito las bragas, su mano hizo mas presión contra las mías para no dejarme limite de movimiento.

Con una rodilla abrió mis piernas. Su mano derecha alzo mi pierna derecha sentí la tela comenzar a subir y llegar hasta mi rodilla. Repitió el movimiento en la otra pierna. Para cuando estaban en mis rodillas, me sentía muy caliente. ¿Desde cuando poner ropa es tan sexual?

Pero era su venganza, porque su mano se coló entre mis piernas, acariciando cerca de mi centro. Mi frente se recargo en la puerta, presa de las ganas de que me tocara lance mi trasero hacía el. Importara poco que no recordara mucho de lo que hicimos o de cuál es su nombre pero mi cuerpo claramente recordaba y quería mucho más de lo que me estaba dando.

Como dar sorbos de agua a alguien sediento jugo conmigo, su dedo índice abrió mis labios y se dedico a encontrar mi punto máximo de placer. Cuando dio con el botón exacto. Gemí muy alto casi al tono de un grito.

-**Por favor- ** Dije entre gemidos. No era de dios que jugara tanto conmigo solo para su placer y regocijo.

Después de mi noble petición, dejo entrar su dedo medio hacia mi centro, resbalo sin ninguna dificultad. Me sentía lista para más.

Un quejido de inconformidad lleno la habitación al momento de que el saco el dedo. Me hizo dar la vuelta, dejando mi espalda contra la fría superficie que otorgaba la puerta.

Su mirada se encontraba totalmente dilatada y a juzgar por lo que se veía entre sus piernas el querría más. Entonces solo se dedico a chupar el dedo que había estado en mi sexo.

Siempre creí que eso sería demasiado grotesco, pero por alguna razón se me hizo una acción sumamente caliente, me mordí los labios de inmediato.

Se acercó hacia mi rostro, posando sus labios a lado de mi oído izquierdo dijo.

-**Sabes riquísimo- ** Y entendí que su voz siempre era ronca. Mi sexo palpito. Su mano llego a mis rodillas de nuevo pero entonces contra todo pronostico que mi cerebro pudiese alguna vez hecho cuando me encontraba con altos niveles de temperatura el subió mis bragas.

Abrí la boca, como pescadito que esta fuera del agua, la cerraba para volver a abrirla. Yo no entendía ni una mierda lo que estaba pasando.

-**Creo que necesitas regresar rápido a la ciudad- ** señalo con la mirada mi celular. Diablos él había escuchado todo, pues claro quien no si Rose grito como histérica por supuesto que tenia razón la bella que la hizo enojar es una que casi no conocía. Ni ella ni yo.

-**Si, además creo que debemos salir de aquí rápido. El dueño puede llegar- ** Comente un poco nerviosa. Esa caminata de la vergüenza después de haber tenido un buen polvo no era exactamente lo mío. Yo siempre me burlaba de ello y ahora ser blanco de eso no me hacia exactamente ilusión.

Se limito a vestirse rápido con una rara mueca en la cara, no supe si de nuevo se burlaba de mi, o porque me veía cada tanto en que se cambiaba.

**-Deje mi auto cerca de la salida, vamos te llevare a casa- **

Sí mis neuronas hubieran sido más rápidas habría dicho que no. Pero yo no tenía planeado pasar la noche en la casa de la fiesta de mi mejor amiga, no llevaba cartera porque regresaría con Alice. Así que sonrojada asentí, no tenía otra opción.

Salimos de la casa con facilidad, tal vez todas las casas de ricos tenían algo en común, porque él se movía como pez en el agua por ella y por la ropa que traía de la noche anterior "que aún vestía" él era un niño rico. Evitamos todo el desastre de la fiesta por la puerta de servicio. Pero si había vasos perdidos entre el pasto sin dudarlo la casa sería un desastre. Que pena es una casa preciosa.

El auto se encontraba muy lejos de donde ayer recordaba que había dejado Alice el suyo, quizás el llego más tarde a la fiesta.

Era un volvo plateado. Se notaba que estos autos podrían correr con facilidad. Me abrió la puerta y con su mano izquierda me incito a pasar dentro. Asentí incomoda. Me iría de regreso a la ciudad con un completo extraño con quien claramente tenía una química sexual fuerte en un auto pequeño.

Arranco con fuerza y agradecí traer puesto el cinturón de seguridad. A este hombre le gustaba ir muy rápido. Dentro del volvo el silencio era cómodo pero me sentía muy maleducada si no sacaba algo de plática.

**-Entonces hombre extraño… debido a que mi cuerpo te recuerda pero mi mente no. Serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre- ** Le dije amenamente en tanto observaba su perfil perfecto. Diablos que suerte debí tener ayer para haber compartido con él la cama.

-¿**Aún no recuerdas mucho?- **Pregunto curioso de verdad.

Por si no fuera peor, por más que intentara recordar mi mente estaba en blanco. Aun podía memorizar como apareció entre la oscuridad, el como casi caía cuando intente huir de él.

**-Muy poco a decir verdad- ** Baje la mirada tímidamente. Esto de acostarse con extraños no era normal en mí. Mucho menos el que haya terminado en la cama con alguien que Rose haya tomado primero.

-**Edward- ** giro la cabeza rápidamente, como si esperaba que yo supiera quien era. Si supiera que Rosalie evita dar los nombres de con quien se acuesta.

-**Suena viejo- ** Y eso pareció disipar su tensión. Miro al frente mucho más relajado.

Edward manejaba como el demonio recién salido del infierno. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto pero ha pesar de todo me sentí raramente tranquila

El viaje fue muy corto en 15 minutos yo ya estaba afuera del condominio de departamentos que compartía con Alice y con Rosalie. Él supo dar con facilidad al condominio, normalmente la gente se pierde con suma frecuencia. James no logro dar las primeras tres veces.

-**Gracias- ** Le dije mientras abría la puerta, me quite el cinturón. Sentí otra vez esa comezón en mi nuca. El me miraba fijo.

No sé que se suponga que uno debe decir a alguien con quien te acostaste una noche. O como debes actuar. A futuro preguntare a Rosalie como hace en eso.

-**Bella- ** me quede de piedra cuando me nombro así. El escucho a Rose cuando me grito por teléfono. Pero otra cosa era escucharlo decirlo de sus labios y de su voz seductora.

Respire hondo, saliendo del volvo y cerrando la puerta rápidamente del volvo. La ventanilla del copiloto bajo rápido.

-**Nos vemos pronto Bella- ** Dijo sin más y arranco.

Que mierda. Pero qué le pasaba a ese hombre. Nunca nos volveremos a ver me prometí.

Entre al departamento. Corrí como loca a la ducha, me bañe lo más rápido que pude. Rose me mataría si no llegaba antes de la hora que dijo. Cuando restregaba el jabón me di cuenta de que tenía pequeñas marcas en mis pechos.

_Chupetones_

Estaba indignada. El hijo de su mal parida madre me marco como si yo Isabella Swan fuera vaca. Proseguí con enjabonarme y encontré una mordida cerca de mi sexo en mi pierna izquierda.

Lo peor fue llegar a mi sexo, me dolían partes que no creí que existieran dentro de éste.

Termine lo más rápido que pude, tome un short beige que llegaba a media pierna. Una blusa verde botella. Evite lo escotado dado que si no los malditos y rojos chupones se notarían, yo era muy blanca entonces era demasiado notorio. Lo acompañe con unos converse negros y un suéter negro ligero.

Tome mi bolso, celular y cartera rápidamente. Me dispuse a salir del apartamento.

Tome un taxi para llegar más rápido al sitio. Para cuando llegue al restaurant "Lolitha" faltaban menos de 5 minutos para la deadline de Rosalie.

Llegue tranquila con la acomodadora, dije a nombre de quien estaba la reservación y me dirigieron al fondo del sitio que estaba totalmente hermoso. Un sitio de comida italiano perfectamente acomodado para recordarte a roma.

Para calmar la posible furia de Rosalie, llegue sonriendo. En cuanto me vio sonrió sinceramente y claramente calmada. Alice suspiro como si yo me hubiese perdido en el Himalaya y regresara viva.

Me senté, sintiendo las miradas inquisitorias. Llego el camarero y pedí un jugo de naranja. Para cuando éste se fue la mesa quedo muy callada.

-**Lo siento- ** las mire rápidamente y volví a bajar la mirada. Hoy yo era la niña regañada.

Rose me miro firmemente, la mire de regreso directo a los ojos y entonces sentí como si me leyera el alma.

-**Tuviste sexo- **Afirmo sin dudarlo

No pude responder, abrí la boca y me puse roja.

_Es bruja._

No lo dude ni un poco. Alice comenzó a burlarse, ellas habían ganado.

Pero como la mesa se animo volvió a caer en un silencio aterrador.

**-Fue con James verdad- ** El tono de Rosalie subió unos decibeles molesta. Sabía por donde había ido la cosa. Ellas creían que si desaparecí y no les dije en plena llamada donde estaba era porque lo más probable es que estuviera con el.

Me indigne un poco, pero luego las comprendí. Ellas solo me querían lejos del riesgo emocional y psicológico que resultaba James para mí.

Suspire resignada, debía contarles lo que paso.

Dije todo lo que había pasado, las chicas reían sin parar. Mientras yo me acercaba mas al color de un tomate con algunas cosas ellas más felices estaban. No era de dios esto.

Justo cuando iba a llegar a la parte del nombre del hombre, el celular de Rosalie sonó.

Ella intercambio un par de palabras. A lo que logre entender es que el motivo porque aun no ordenábamos comida era porque el novio de Rose también vendría al desayuno, así como el hermano de ella con un amigo.  
Parecía por la conversación que estaba cerca.

Repare en que Alice llevaba un lindo vestido pequeño tono azul cielo y unos tacones rosa pálido, se veía hermosa. Rosalie traía puesto unos jeans que se le untaban en el cuerpo de manera perfecta y una blusa azul rey con unos tacones tono nude.

-**Entonces ¿cómo se llamaba el hombre?- **Pregunto curiosa Alice, quien lucia muy entretenida por mi aventura de una noche como las huellas que me dejo el individuo en mi cuerpo, así como la embarazosa situación en la que me había metido por hormonal.

-**Edward- **

Me gire inmediatamente a Rose ella definitivamente era bruja. Pero entonces se paro hacia tres caballeros que venían a nuestra mesa. Reconocí a su novio. Entonces me congele.

Edward estaba siendo abrazado por Rose con extraño amor. Intercambie miradas con Alice, no necesite de decirlo en voz alta o que ella comprendiera porque esa extraña conexión que teníamos le hacía saber muchas cosas.

Alice sabía que ese hombre que abrazaba nuestra amiga, era el mismo con quien pase esa loca noche.

Saludo al tercero muy amigable. Para rematar con el oso a quien beso con muchas ganas.

-**Chicas les presento a Jasper Whitlock un amigo de la familia- ** Un chico con cabellos un poco alborotados y mirada azul nos saludo con la cabeza y una agradable sonrisa para después centrarse en Alice y después desviar la mirada.

-** Y a Edward, mi hermano- ** Dijo muy sonriente. Edward lucia tremendamente guapo con sus jeans y su playera roja.

En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero Edward no se notaba afectado por la noticia. Caí en cuenta con la frase que se despidió "**Nos vemos pronto Bella"** . El desde un inicio sabía quien era yo más no dijo ni una sola palabra. Hasta tenía la noción del desayuno en el restaurante de Rosalie.

La realidad era más dura de lo planeado, era bueno el saber que Rose y Edward no se habían acostado juntos porque eran hermanos. Que tan pequeño debe ser el mundo para que esto me haya pasado. Me sentí mareada por lo abrumadora que me era la situación

Todo lo que me pasaba se resumía fácilmente a unas cuantas palabras

_Había compartido sexo rudo y salvaje con el hermano de Rosalie._

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? **  
_

_**Menuda situación se ha metido Bella. Edward parece esconder algo del cual disfruta internamente. **_

_**¿Qué les depara el futuro? **_

_**Me encantaría saber su opinión con algún review. Nada me haría más feliz!**_

_**Queen Scarlett OFF**_


End file.
